Your Guardian Angel
by Little-Vampy-June
Summary: Meet Kurt. He's bullied. He's also in love with a taken boy. But falls for Sebastian until... Rating may change later on. There's Humor...lots of it. tralalallalalalalala Enjoy peeps.
1. What You've Missed In A Dolphins Life

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

**Pairing:** Kurtbastian, a bit of Klaine

**Warning:** None for this chapter except for one thing...IT'S TOTALLY GAY. I don't even know why I'm doing a warning though. This kind of kills what you don't see coming. Don't expect to see this again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any music presented. I do own however that cover picture, steal it and I will find you and kill you :3

**Summary:** _Meet Kurt. He's bullied. He's in love with a taken boy. But falls for Sebastian until..._

_ **My inspiration came from myeverywhimx on youtube dot come slash (watch?v=VPgONNMGOFY) **_

_**you guys know what to do**_

* * *

**AN: This follows canon in a way. Instead of this being Kurt junior year, I changed it to his sophomore year...yeah I went there, deal with it. This chapter is sort of Kurt POV. Also I like a nice sassy blackmailing HBIC ninja Kurt who hides it all because he's scared. So expect my Kurt to be totally fabulous and in total amazingness. This is how I feel Kurt would respond to everything that happens in Glee Club. Also Kurt refers most people in this chapter with nicknames. So he made you guys a guide. Also there's incorrect grammar.**

**_Kurt Guide to Who's Nickname is Who's:_**

**_Rachel - Benedict Arnold, Princess_**

**_Brittany - Britt, Boo, Rainbows_**

**_Santana - Satan_**

**_Coach Sylvester - Dragon Lady_**

**_Ms. Pillsbury - Bambi_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Here's What You've Missed In A Dolphins Life So Far**

Sweet baby grilled cheesus. This school year is officially the worst ever. First of all lets began with when school began shall we? This year Karofsky has upped my bullying to locker shoves instead of trash dumps. Rachel lost us a potential member by sending her to a fucking crack house. I mean really? Does she have to go that far? I think it was also an 'Asian' crack house. But this is RACHEL BERRY, that I'm talking about of course she has to go that far! Anyways, thanks to her we lost Sunshine to Vocal Adrenaline. Sam didn't join us even though Finn tried to convince him, that is until Sam told Finn he's not that popular anymore. Damn. At least (according to the glee boys) we know someone with a good voice in cases of emergency. I like to call this week "Auditions" even though we only had one.

We got to do a Britney Spears week, but only because everyone was having these weird hallucinations at the Dentist with Dr. Carl (so screw me that I don't remember his last name...he was too hot to pay any attention to Ms. Pillsbury). Those hallucinations gave the girls (specifically Britt) courage. At least I guess it did, I didn't really care. We got to do BRITNEY SPEARS. Artie wanted to get Tina back by joining the football team because his Britney hallucination made him 'stronger'. Benedict Arnold was pretty fashionable because of Britney but she still looked like a whore. End of story for her. Satan and Boo's hallucination was of course sexy according to them and made them have more backbone if possible. Of course as always Mr. Schue has to ruin it by performing with us, and as always I kept my mouth shut because I didn't need to be sent to the principles again. But I mean really? He just wanted to get Bambi to dump her super hot dentist boyfriend for him. What sane person would dump a super hot dentist who's rich for a okay-good looking teacher who hardly gets paid but still has a very nice apartment? How do I know what his apartment looks like? I know things thats how. I might have been sent by Dragon Lady (Coach Sylvester) when I was a Cheerio to check it out. Maybe. Back to the issue though. An insane person that's who. But I have a feeling Bambi would be that insane person to dump him. Also, we caused another sex riot...again...we also didn't get to finish our performance...again. That's what I like to call the "Britney/Brittany" week.

However, the week that was the hardest for me was when my dad almost died after suffering from a heart attack brought on by arrhythmia which caused him to go into a coma. Honestly, I felt like it was my fault since I got into a fight about me going to go see Sound of Music instead of going to Friday Night Dinner with Carol and Finn. Finn found "God" in a grilled cheese sandwich, which is weird. Really weird. He also yelled at be about not telling him about my dad. I admit I'm sorry I didn't tell him, but also I was to stressed and worried about contacting anyone. Finn's new "Faith" lead to Mr. Schue doing Religion week in Glee Club. Thankfully Coach Sylvester (Dragon Lady, but she helped me so I'm being nice) stopped it because it honestly was the last thing I needed, even though she was gaining something. But I could tell that Coach Sylvester understood what I was going through and was helping me. Of course this lead to everyone being mad at me and continue to shove their religions at me. Most of them anyways. Especially Mercedes. I understand that she's just trying to help, but no one wants someone shoving "God" at them when their parent is in the hospital. Of course Rachel has to get her way and went against what I wanted and was singing a religious song in my dad's hospital room. I also got to perform "I Want To Hold Your Hand" in memory of my dad and I had everyone crying...heh. Success. I finally agreed to go to church with Mercedes just so she'd shut up and leave me alone. Although I did enjoy her performance in her church. Still 100% atheist forever. Thankfully dad woke up soon after that. Yay! No more religion talk! This week was called "Grilled Cheesus" in honor of Finn's sandwich.

Now after "Grilled Cheesus" week, Puck got into juvie for trying to steal an ATM with his mom's car. Sam joined New Directions since we needed a new member and Finn convinced him. I don't want to know how, but it probably had to do with Barbie. When I first saw Sam I thought he was gay. What with him dying his hair to make it blond. I have the power to see when it comes from the bottle, even if you deny it. Anyways, I asked Sam if he wanted to do a duet with me and he agreed. But alas the resident Gay Kid can't do that without ruining someone's reputation. Though Finn was an asshole the way he told me not to do a duet with Sam. In my opinion. Dad agreed with Finn, so I did a duet with myself. The feeling I got while performing "Le Jazz Hot" was amazing. I felt like I didn't need anyone, I hadn't before why would I now? I'm perfectly capable of doing an excellent performance by myself. Especially when everyone was amazed that I could do it. I did borrow some Cheerios and Mike though. Honestly, I think I should have won that competition. But alas, Barbie and Ken won with their performance of "Lucky". Rachel did surprise me by coming up to me and asking me for a duet. We performed "Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy". Everyone enjoyed that performance too. This week is what I like to call "Duets" in honor of the Duets competition we had.

Ohhhhhhh! But what came after that was spectacular and disastrous at the same time. We got to do The Rocky Horror Picture Show for the schools musical. But as usual there is drama. This time it was mostly Mr. Schue using us and the musical as an excuse to try to get Bambi to break up with Carl. Also, the Dragon Lady went undercover to expose the 'boundary-pushing club' on television to prevent us from performing it in front of an audience. Finn had issues just being in his undies. Sam wasn't comfortable with the tiny short gold shorts. Mike couldn't play Dr. Frank-N-Furter and Mercedes got the part. Okay, so there was drama but none as big as Mr. Schue and Bambi. Carl of course found out that Mr. Schue was messing with Bambi with the whole "Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me" number. Satan and Boo told me if you're wondering. Dragon Lady succeeded and we only performed The Rocky Horror Picture Show for ourselves. I dubbed that week "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" in honor of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

_This has been a recap of what you've missed so far in a Dolphin's Life_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Just Kidding. I Still got more to tell you._

Now we have finally reached this week.

Puck has finally returned from juvie. Mr. Shue finally announced our competition. Which are The Hipsters and The Warblers. Mr. Schue has also decided that this week we're going to do the Boys VS. Girls competition again. As expected he wouldn't let me join the girls. Although he has switched it up a bit. By having the girls do songs by classic rock groups and the boys songs traditionally sung by girls. Anyways, did I ever mention that Karofsky and his buddies have bullied me really bad this year? Those shoves into the lockers give me bruises. Those bruises are hard to hide from my dad, although putting long sleeve shirt's on work. Of course, I took over for ideas for the competition and the guys didn't like them. Puck told me to be useful and go put rat poisoning in old folks jello or go spy on 'The Garglers'. So, I corrected him saying 'The Warblers'. I didn't like the idea of rat poisoning in old people's jello so I went with the latter. Which now leads me to where I am right now.

Heading to Dalton Academy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I don't know why...but I feel like dubbing this week as..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Never Been Kissed"_

_Love,_

_Porcelain_

* * *

**_AN: wooooooooo! Here's chapter one finally hope you've enjoyed!_**

**_I also hope its to some expectation. I tried._**

**_I wanted to get this out of the way and what lead him to Dalton._**

**_The real fun begin in the next chapter._**

**_This chapter will also be re-uploaded with correct grammar._**

**_Cover can be found on carsoncolferinvasion dot tumblr dot com_**

**_Also please review!_**

**_Kurt meets Blaine and Sebastian!_**

**_Love,_**

**_LittleVampyJune_**


	2. Beta Found, Story Is WIP

**I'm sorry I haven't upload a new chapter! But some family issues came up and the end of the semester is too as are finals. My sister is now occupied with trying to graduate with this year so she no longer has the time to be Grammar Nazi for my stories. I need a Beta please! I'm currently typing chapter 2 but its not very far. **

**Please and Thank you if you can either be my Beta or find me one!**

**_LittleVampyJune_**


End file.
